1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the art of grasping factors for destroying a micro-gravity environment of instruments used in a micro-gravity environment such as a space station, an artificial satelite, a space vehicle, a micro-gravity environment system or the like to establish a counter-measure, and also relates to detection of positions and scales of collision of a meteoroid-debris colliding against these space stations.
Also, the present invention relates to vibration measuring sensors for measuring vibrations of an instrument used in a micro-gravity environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, various experiments and communication services have been offered by means of space missions of space stations, space shuttles and the like. As one of the most important problems of this space mission, maintenance of a micro-gravity (.mu.-G: for instance 1.times.10.sup.-5 G or less) environment is pointed out.
However, in some cases, this micro-gravity environment is destroyed by vibrations or the like generated due to various causes. Also, sensors for accurately detecting arbitrary vibrations such as vibration energy, a frequency, an amplitude or the like as is the case with the meteoroid/debris collisions, are not present.
In order to maintain this micro-gravity environment, it is desirable to grasp the factors of vibrations destroying the micro-gravity environment and to take a counter-measure for reducing the vibrations. However, in the prior art such counter-measures were not taken. Also, in an assembly of complicated systems such as a space station or the like, it is difficult to grasp a source of generation of vibrations including the collision vibrations of meteoroid/debris.
Furthermore, it is the real status of the art that a procedure for grasping various vibrations under a .mu.-G (micro-gravity) environment has not yet been established. For instance, a vibration (acceleration) sensor in the prior art measures a vibration (acceleration) by measuring a movement of a vibrator supported by a spring and a material having an inherent damping characteristic such as a damper. However, such sensor involves a problem that it is limited in a frequency or the like of detectable vibrations and it cannot accurately detect vibrations under a micro-gravity environment.
Such type of problems are also the same even in a micro-gravity environment system equipped on the ground or in an airplane.